


Courting an oblivious prince

by Godess_of_podados



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin is my smol child, Height Differences, I confused, M/M, Possessive Wrathion, Random Gifts, courting, how do tag, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godess_of_podados/pseuds/Godess_of_podados
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to court someone who won't notice you is a bit hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fifth Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction. I have no idea what I'm doing!(heeelp) But I shall try to make it goob. 
> 
> Btw I'm doing this on my phone sorry if there are any mistakes! I don't have a beta or anything like that so I'm sorry if my grammars not the best!
> 
> ~goddess of podados

This is the fifth gift Anduin has received this week. He still dosent know who keeps sending them though. 

He opens it and found a necklace inside, it's very similar to some of the other jewelry he was given. It has a golden chain connected to a blue gem in the middle.

Said gem is glossy and has a magical shine to it, he wishes that he knew what gem it was. It is a very gorgeous gem indeed.

He studied the necklace a bit more before putting it on. It fit his neck perfectly, the necklace matched his outfit well. He liked it very much but couldn't shake the feeling it is a bit odd.

It glowed in a strange manner. It's calm, strange glow was making him tired by starring at it. He tore his eyes away from it. Then, took it off and placed it on his night stand. He has a very strange feeling about this gift in particular.

 

____________--________________________--_______________

 

As Anduin went through his day he kept thinking about the gifts he has received in the past few days. Three bracelets, a ring and the necklace. They all looked beautiful but, he can't figure out who has sent them to him. He can't recall anyone who has showed interest in him recently. 

 

As he sat and thought of who his secret admirer was, he was being watched by his "friend" of in the distance.


	2. The Next Step Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at this! I hope you guys like it anyways. I'm sorry if anyone is out of character!

Anduin is walking back to his room, fore it was getting very late. As he walked in he saw a gift on his windowsill. It looks just like the other gifts. In a small box, though this one looks a bit smaller than the others.

 

Anduin Sat for a moment looking at the box, he picked it up and looked all around it. He couldn't find a name or signature. 

Finally Anduin opened it to find a small letter. He opened it to find a poem. It is a very sweet poem. It talked about his eyes and his hair. 

Anduin blushes and pits it down. 'Who would send me something like that' he thought to himself. He tries to calm down his blush, he looked at it again. 

Afterwards he puts it in his drawer and goes to turn to his bed. As he lays down he looks around trying to think who would want to get his attention.

 

____________--________________________--_______________

 

Wrathion has been sending gifts to Anduin for a little while now. He keeps wondering why the prince never wears his gifts. "Does he not appreciate them?" He asks himself. 

He sits and ponders what he should do to please his beloved. "Maybe something more appealing to him, but what?" He sits and thinks for a little while trying to come up with something to send Anduin.

 

"Humans are so strange...." He glares at the ground. "Any other creature would have acknowledged my gifts in some way!" He's getting frustrated with himself and the human. 

"He accepts them, but then not wear them!" He is very upset about his situation and tries to think of what he could do.

 

 

____________--________________________--_______________

 

Anduin started his day as normal, but he noticed there was no gift today. He only thought about it for a moment before getting ready for breakfast. 

 

He thought about bringing up the gifts to his father, but decided against it. It could bring more trouble than its worth.

So after breakfast he went to the garden for he needed a little peace and quite before anyone needed him to help.

He sat in the quite for a when before going back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I said last chapter I would have this one done by a night or so ago but, it just couldn't happen! I kept falling asleep really early.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope this chapter was fine! And please leave a comment! I like reviews. And if you do comment try and help me if you see some mistakes, please.


End file.
